


Tell me

by tessierose



Category: Lady Midnight, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devises, The Lord Of Shadows - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, I Tried, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessierose/pseuds/tessierose
Summary: Kit helps Ty through his anxiety attacks so it's only fair if Ty does the same.





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction, constructive criticism is very helpful... please be harsh! Also not sure sure yet, but possible spoiler alert for The Lord Of Shadows.

Kit finally had time to himself. He wasn't training, he wasn't being attacked by freakishly large faeries, and he wasn't being dragged on a "detective mission" with Ty.  
Except, right about now he wished he was.  
After not having a second to himself he was finally able to think. He thought about his dad. Rook the Crook. He was not sure if he missed him. He missed the idea of him he supposed. Watching the Blackthorns interact left him feeling empty. He longed for his father, even though he was not sure if his father ever loved him. And then, he longed for a mother. Which was confusing, he never knew him mom and didn't think about her very often. Alone with these depressing thoughts Kit gave in and unraveled. He let himself cry. He hadn't cried about his father yet and hadn't cried about not having a mother. But the indescribable feeling of loneliness he was experiencing fueled the tears.   
Ty, who had been sleeping outside of Kit's room, recognized the noise. He let himself into Kit's room and took in the pitiful image. Kit Rook, the lost Herondale, the strong shadowhunter who saw himself as invincible was falling apart. He held his knees to his chest and rested his head in his knees. He was slowly rocking back and forth as he sobbed not sure how to comfort himself and silence his thoughts. Ty, who had experienced similar attacks on many occasions and had even been aided by Kit in his time of need, crossed the room to Kit. He looked down at Kit's eyes without truly making eye contact and said, "Tell me". Kit looked up at him, the beautiful Tiberius Blackthorn. He was different, but knew exactly what to say. "Hold me"  
Kit whimpered. Ty sat on Kit's bed and held him to his body holding him tight, as that was the way Ty liked being held. Ty soothed Kit by shooshing him and whispering, "cloud, secret, highway, hurricane, mirror, castle, thorns." Ty repeated these words and held onto Kit until he thought he had fallen asleep. He was getting up to leave when Kit said in a small voice. "Stay". In that moment Ty vowed he would do anything for Kit. He realized that he loved him, Kit was showing him his vulnerability, it was a rare thing for him to do. So, Ty stayed with him and fought off sleep until Kit was resting peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep ending my fics with unconsciousness lmao. Not a strong ending I know. Please kudos and let me know what you think in the comments ! Be harsh I live for constructive criticism... <3 love you guys


End file.
